


Ménage a Trip

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Gone in a Flash [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flashfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: purple, road, dialogue: "Don't stop on my behalf."





	Ménage a Trip

"What time is it?" Her voice was deeper than usual and full of sleep.

He glanced at his watch, "Half-five." 

"Where are we?"

He blinked slowly, realizing he had only been keeping them on the road, not properly navigating. He'd been in a sort of trance for much too long. "I'm not really sure."

She turned to him, ready to scold, but saw he was exhausted. His eyes were lined red.  Dark purple shadows cast bags under his eyes. She reached her hand to the nape of his neck and massaged gently, "Pull over, darling. Let me drive for a while."

"Is she?"

She looked into the backseat. Their passenger was still dead asleep. Even in sleep, her brow was knitted and her hands were clenched. She was not resting peacefully—but she slept. 

"She's still asleep. You should get some sleep, too. We need to get our bearings, but I can drive. I'm well rested now."

"We need to make sure she's safe," he protested, not showing any signs of pulling over. 

"And we will... if you let me drive and get some rest." 

He glanced at her mutely, finally nodding and pulling the motorcar over to the side of the road. She'd already been studying the map and looking at the stars for an idea of which direction they were heading. 

"I think I've figured out where we are. If I'm right, we're almost to the South Australia border."

He turned off the motorcar and turned to look at the sleeping woman in the back, "It isn't right. She shouldn't still have to be dealing with this. She shouldn't have to run away."

"It isn't. But I know his kind. He will keep pushing for control as long as he can, even from prison," her hand caressed his face softly, lightly tracing over his brows and cheekbones. "After what happened with her father... I think we need keep her out of Victoria until he hangs."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, eyes drifting shut. 

Soft, vanilla-scented silky lips pressed his. The touch of her lips on his released a pressure valve as tension he only partially realized he carried released from his muscles. He melted into the kiss, feeling as if he could breathe for the first time since they'd fled Melbourne with his wife—his former wife—in the back of the car. 

She broke the kiss, pulling away to examine him. His face in her hands. 

"Don't stop on my behalf," he offered groggily. 

She pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and cleaned the lipstick off of his face, "Darling, as much as I adore the idea of ravishing you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, I'd rather do it without your former wife to bear witness—besides, you haven't eaten in nearly twenty hours—Bordertown is not far into South Australia. We should be able to find food there."

As if to add an exclamation point to her statement, his stomach growled in response. 

"Now, get back there and comfort your sleeping ex-wife while I drive us to find breakfast."

He leaned forward, kissing her lazily on the cheek, "Of course."

He maneuvered himself into the backseat, cradling the delicate brunette woman he'd once loved in his embrace. The raven-haired woman who had since captured his heart sat in front of him, driving the motorcar away from the daybreak. His former wife clutched at him as he settled in, relaxing as she caught his scent. 

He was starting to drift when her voice came from the driver's seat, "Get some rest."

He chuckled, "Because of you, my body does not rest in the daytime and my mind finds no peace at night."


End file.
